This invention relates to a device for continuously cutting and winding a web.
In a calender device wherein a web (e.g., a paper tape, a magnetic tape or a photosensitive film) is wound on a first web winding roll, it is necessary, after the first roll is full, to shift the web onto a second new roll. For this purpose, the web is cut at a location between the new (second) web winding roll and a downstream guide roll using a cutting device. The web thus cut is wound on the new web winding roll.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 3248/1972 discloses a cutting device for cutting such a web, the cutting device including a cutter blade which is reciprocated in a direction parallel to the axis of the new web winding roll so that the web can be cut by the cutter blade. Similar cutting devices are disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. 116373/1976 and 89497/1981. These conventional cutting devices are similar to one another in that the cutter blade of each is moved in the widthwise direction of the web using air pressure, and the cutter blade is positioned substantially perpendicular to the surface of the web. When a web is cut with such a conventional cutting device, the cut end portion of the web tends to be displaced in the direction of a guide roll located adjacent to the new web winding roll, and accordingly is creased as the web is wound on the new web winding roll. The creasing is caused by an undesirable shock imparted to the web as the cutter blade contacts the web so as to have a perpendicular attitude relative to the web, especially since the web is maintained under tension. The undesirable shock varies the web tension causing the creasing. The creasing and variable tension considerably lower the quality of the web.